1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for repelling birds, more specifically to an apparatus for repelling birds that, by installing a structure in such a way that birds may not perch thereon, can prevent avian excreta from ruining the appearance of the structure or causing a corrosion or damage to the structure.
2. Background Art
Having evolved to be as light as possible in order to fly around, avian species excrete bodily wastes at any time and do not keep the bodily wastes in the body. In the course of such an evolution, the bladder has become vestigial because there is no need to keep urine within the body, and there is nearly no large intestine. Moreover, in order to drink water as infrequently as possible, urine and feces are hardly distinguishable and are excreted in a mixed form.
Urine, which plays an important role of discharging the substances absorbed into an animal body, becomes ammonia when nitrogenous components are digested. Since ammonia is toxic, the mammalian liver resolves ammonia to the nontoxic urea, which is then dissolved in and discharged with urine.
However, it takes a long time and a large amount of energy to make urea despite its nontoxicity, birds discharge ammonia in the form of uric acid instead of urea. While uric acid is more toxic than urea, it has a higher nitrogen content per unit mass and thus has a higher efficiency of discharge. Moreover, since most avian species are carnivorous in order to supply the required energy, they discharge a relatively large amount of nitrogenous components compared to their body weights. As a result, birds do not keep the toxic uric acid in the bladder but discharge the uric acid as soon as it is formed, and thus the avian excreta contain uric acid.
Accordingly, corrosion is occurred when the avian excreta is landed on a bridge or a steel structure. Moreover, the appearances of the bridge or steel structure are ruined when the avian excreta is accumulated on the bridge or steel structure.
There have been some devices to repel the birds in order to solve the aforementioned problems, but these devices have taken a long time for installation and have been ineffective compared to the costs of installation.
Particularly, to keep the birds from approaching the bridges, sharp needle strips have been installed in areas where birds are frequented, bird repellents have been placed to discharge odors that birds dislike, or nets have been installed to keep away the birds. Nonetheless, these structures have hardly matched with their surroundings, had to be replaced every so often, for example every 2 years in the case of the bird repellents in order to maintain their gel state, or been very costly to maintain and reassemble.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent No. 10-1178917 (published on Sep. 5, 2012).